


Day 5: Wit/Humor

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Clothes Shopping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Hunk is full of bad puns.





	Day 5: Wit/Humor

Hunk looked over at Keith and smiled lightly. The red paladin had his nose buried in a book about ancient Egyptian myths. He leaned over and gently pushed the book down until Keith faced him with a curious expression. Usually, Hunk never interrupted his reading.

“To build a statue of their sun god, the Egyptians needed Ra materials.” Hunk said. Keith stared blankly for a second, and Hunk could tell the exact moment that the joke set in. Keith snorted and shoved Hunk’s shoulder lightly.

“You’re such a dork.” Keith said with a smile, going back to his reading.

-

“Clowns are absolutely terrifying and if you think I’m going to willingly watch ‘IT’ with everyone you have another thing coming.” Keith said. Hunk smiled and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You know, someone once told me that if you’re ever attacked by a mob of angry clowns, you should always go for the juggler.” Hunk said. Keith looked over at Hunk and clapped a hand over his mouth as he started to shake with light laughter.

“It’s true!” Hunk said brightly with a chuckle, pulling Keith close.

-

Keith was helping Hunk clean up the storage room in his house. Hunk picked up a boomerang and grinned at Keith, holding it up for the other boy to see.

“One time, I forgot how to throw a boomerang, but it came back to me eventually.” Hunk said. Keith stared blankly for a moment before covering his eyes as he shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“How many of these puns do you have in you?” Keith asked. 

“Too many.” Hunk answered with a shrug, tossing the boomerang into a box.

-

Keith was helping Hunk sort through papers from the Garrison, smiling. He looked over when he heard a particularly loud crinkle of paper. When he looked up, Hunk was holding up an old math test.

“I always prayed before my trigonometry tests. I was hoping for a sine from above.” Hunk said. Keith stared for a moment as the joke set in before he gasped and snorted lightly.

“Enough with the puns!” Keith said, clearly not meaning it.

“Sometimes I go off on tangents.” Hunk said. Keith groaned good-naturedly and leaned back with a laugh.

“Oh my god.” He said softly, shaking his head.

-

Hunk and Keith had offered to babysit Lance’s nephew for him. And, well, in typical kid fashion, he had asked the one question every parent dreaded from their young child.

“Where do babies come from?” The four-year-old asked, his eyes wide.

“Well, they uh..” Keith trailed off. He had no idea how to deal with kids, how did they answer that question? “When two people love each other, a stork will bring a baby for them.” He explained. Hunk looked over and grinned wickedly.

“Most babies need a stork, but the bigger ones need a crane.” He said. Keith let out a short yell of disbelief.

“Hunk!” Keith said, collapsing against the larger boy as laughter overtook him.

-

Hunk and Keith were seated on the porch of Hunk’s house, relaxing in the warm twilight.

“You know, one time I figured out how to light my house with coca-cola cans. I was soda lighted.” Hunk said. Keith stared at him with a look of disbelief before laying face down on the wood.

“Oh my god you absolute dork!” Keith shouted fondly. Hunk laughed and sat next to Keith, rubbing his back.

“Aww, you love me.” Hunk said.

“That I do.” Keith said with a smile, rolling his head into Hunk’s lap. “Did you really do that though?” 

“You bet I did! I was pretty proud of myself too.” Hunk said.

-

Hunk looked over at where Keith was trying to knit on the couch. Hunk’s mom had taught Keith the basics after Keith admitted that he had always been interested in knitting but had never had the chance or time to pick up the hobby.

“When I was kid, no one liked my jokes about patchwork. I worked sew hard, too.” Hunk said. Keith slowly put his knitting needles down and turned to look directly at Hunk.

“I love you so much but that was such a bad joke.” Keith said with a laugh. Hunk grinned proudly.

“Well, if you’re laughing, they were obviously pretty good.” Hunk said. “I aim for ‘so bad you can’t help but laugh’ level of bad.” He said. 

“Well, you certainly hit the nail of the head with that one.” Keith said. 

-

“Hippos are my favorite animal, but deer are a close second. They’re so majestic.” Keith said. 

“Did you know that deer have buck teeth?” Hunk asked curiously. Keith tilted his head and shrugged.

“No, I didn’t kn- Hey!” Keith said. Hunk fell back against the couch laughing as Keith playfully smacked him with a throw pillow.

“That was awful. I can’t believe I was actually convinced for a second!” Keith said. Hunk just laughed harder as Keith laid against him. 

-

“Do you think there are elements that humans haven’t discovered yet?” Keith asked. “Like, on Earth?”

“I don’t know. I was trying to think of a good chemistry joke to reply to that with, but all the good ones argon.” Hunk said. Keith groaned loudly and curled up against Hunk’s side with a laugh.

“Hey, that one was Pidge’s pun, not mine. Credit them for having such a good sense of humor.” Hunk said. Keith smiled and nodded.

“I’ll make a note of it.” He said softly, his voice fond.

-

Keith was clothes shopping with Hunk, since he didn’t have a whole lot of clothes to call his own. He went straight for the red shirts in his size as well as for black pants. He turned to Hunk and grinned.

“I used to think I was indecisive, now I’m not so sure.” He said. Hunk gasped in shock and grinned.

“You have bad puns too!” He said with a soft chuckle. Keith nodded and put the clothes into the cart that Hunk was steering, leaning against him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
